1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to piping systems and more particularly a piping system in an enclosed high pressure environment wherein one end is isolated from the shock and vibration of the other end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many piping systems in which one end of the piping will vibrate and it is desirable that this vibration is not transmitted through the piping to the other end of the system. Prior art systems generally use either flexible piping or a bellows arrangement to decouple one end from any shock or vibration at the other end. Another known system uses a plurality of serially aligned 0-rings that form an inner wall of a piping system. The above systems all rely on extensive lengths of decoupling components that form a portion of the inner piping wall to transmit fluids.